


Defective

by FergusonsLeatherGloves



Category: Freakytits - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FergusonsLeatherGloves/pseuds/FergusonsLeatherGloves
Summary: Joan gets a late night visit from Vera but all is not as it seems!Enjoy.





	Defective

Sleepless nights were becoming quite the routine.  
Joan wasn't usually one for tossing and turning, her subconscious usually in check.  
Hot & then cold, was she sick? was she losing her mind? Maybe she was defective.  
Joan woke up with a sharp intake of breath, startled.  
This prison would be her undoing and she knew it. No one to save her.

"What's wrong with me?" Eyes darting to the corner of her cell, her question hanging in the air, silence, she looked to the corner of the cell hoping to see her father for some guidance, but he wasn't there, never was when she needed him the most. "Unsurprising" she thought to herself, and slightly more awake she reached over in the darkness to get her cup of water and took a long deep drink, she proceeded to stand up and pace a little. Walking around usually helped her relax, help her get back to sleep. She stretched her arms above her head, caught a reflection of herself in the mirror. She looked older tonight. 

After a few minutes Joan turned around and walked back to her bed, she had just sat down on the edge of the bed when she heard a faint noise, her ever vigilant eyes scanning the room, like a nocturnal animal who can't see very well, her hearing was heightened in the darkened room, something was coming closer...closer still, what was that? she narrowed her eyes and turned her head as if to pull the sound closer into her ear. All inmates were sound asleep, she should be too, if she let herself get too tired these women would see it as weakness. She had to be ready.  
Click click  
click click  
click click  
Finally the footsteps grew louder, but all of a sudden they seemed to just stop, just disappear. How can someone just vanish mid walk? was she so worried about an unexpected attack that she was hearing things? Joan decided she was losing her mind. with an exasperated sigh, Joan rolled over onto her side, facing the wall and closed her eyes.

"Joan? are you awake?"  
Joan's eyes flew open immediately, who was in her room? how had she not heard them come in?  
In a millisecond Joan was standing upright.  
"Vera..."  
"I wasn't trying to scare you Joan, it's the middle of the night I...I just, I've just been worried."  
Joan took a step closer to Vera, she had indeed been startled but she wasn't going to let this mouse of a woman think she had the upper hand for a second.  
"I think it's in both of our besT interests if you turn around and leave this cell Vera."  
Vera looked up at Joan in the dark, eyes widening, this woman was truly scary when she was unpredictable. What had she been thinking coming into this room alone? No one else would have understood if she'd asked them to come with her, they would have said she was stupid...Stupid Vera, vinegar tits, how many times had she been called that behind her back? Vera pulled herself together, looked straight into Joan's eyes.

"I'm here to warn you, that's all."  
She could feel her face getting more and more red, the blood beneath her skin boiling over, her throat dry, hands sweaty, head spinning. Joan was just an inmate now, it had already been this way for a while, why did she have this effect on her?  
"Is that so, Vera?"

The way she said her name, Vera's knees almost buckled.  
"Yes Joan, you leave me no choice but to come into your cell late at night, you refused requests to move you into protection previously but there's been talks of you being attacked all day after the incident in the yard. The women want to see you dead."  
"Ah, yes, the incident in the yard, you mean the one where you failed me, yet again?...You let those women hang me, and then you tried to save me. Very bold."  
"No, Joan...I had to make sure it was safe for the other guards, they had officer Miles."  
"Is this because of your carelessness in the riot? thought you would refrain from helping me hmm, a little payback?"  
"No...I...I, they want to kill you Joan, they won't stop."

Joan walked closer to Vera, placing a strand of stray hair behind the younger woman's ear, she leaned closer into her face, looked her in the eyes and whispered her next words.  
"Vera, Vera, Vera...I don't doubt it. I will not hide or run away, you, on the other hand...lack the mental capacity to understand thaT." and with that pushed Vera towards the door. "Leave, Vera, leave me like everyone else. I don't need you."

Vera's eyes started to tear up, she hated herself for being so weak when it came to rejection. All she'd ever known was rejection, why did she assume that every single time she tried to get close to someone it would be any different? She saved Joan, she saved her, and still she rejected her. She felt stupid, she was sick of feeling stupid. First Jake making her feel like an idiot and now her. For what? She didn't deserve this.. No more, not again. Joan owed her. She had taken everything from her, not this time. Vera turned around suddenly filled with an intense anger.

"No, this is my prison Joan, channing might be running it for now, but you don't get to tell me what I can and cannot do. You owe me. I saved your life, you owe me, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here."  
Joan rolled her eyes, Vera was so boring it was almost painful. But she could sense the younger woman's rage. There she was.  
"I am sick and tired of the evil and cruel things you've done to these prisoners, yet here I am, trying my best to be there and keep you safe Joan, do you have a death wish? is that what it is? I promise you they will not stop. If you don't accept my offer to move into protection right now, I'll leave this cell and this will be the last time I can help you. I'm powerless now, You've done too much of a good job on me, but this is my last effort to try."

Joan walked away and sat on her bed, she looked over at Vera, anger was spreading all over her face in the form of a red colour, like a heavily applied blush, she could see it even in this darkened room. Joan suddenly felt like maybe she did owe Vera something. She didn't have to come and offer help again, why was she offering help? She couldn't be helped, she'd tried to prove this time and time again in the form of violence. She was to be feared, not pitied. Vera was stood in the corner of the room that Joan had only just previously looked into the darkness seeking her father so desperately when she had woken up startled. He still wasn't there, but Vera was. 

The air had a heaviness about it that Joan just couldn't ignore, the younger woman looked absolutely mesmerising when she was upset.  
"Come here Vera..." She put a hand on the space next to her on the bed. Vera eyed her cautiously, she stood, not moving.  
"Vera... it's late, i'm tired, you're tired. sit."  
Vera walked over and sat on the bed, slowly lowered herself down, looking straight ahead not daring to look at Joan, she hadn't expected this at all.  
"If you are truly here to warn me Vera, then we may as well not argue with each other. I...I should thank you for saving my life in the yard."  
"Joan...It's, that's what people do..."  
Vera's voice cracked as she looked down and played with her hands in her lap. Joan looked at the younger woman, she was always so weak at the first sign of pain. It both frustrated and intrigued her, what does it feel like to be vulnerable, to show your weaknesses? She imagined Vera always felt very light, she realised she suddenly felt very heavy.

"Sitting here like this, reminds me of when we would debrief in my office...before...all of this." she gestured her hand vaguely. Vera nodded, still looking down.  
"Vera, if something does happen...it isn't your faulT."  
Vera looked up at Joan, her eyes wide and shiny, searching her face, but of course she was expressionless. She wanted so desperately to know if she was scared. Something, anything so she would know how to help her. So she could know her next move.  
"But...I don't want anything to happen to you Joan."  
"Yes, well... if it is the last time we "debrief" Vera, I just want to make sure you don't carry any unnecessary burden."  
Suddenly Vera felt an overwhelming need to hold Joan, she reached over instinctively and to her horror Joan almost jumped away.  
"Sorry, s..sorry I didn't mean to, I just wanted to help you feel better, i'm sorry Joan, I don't know what to do..." Vera felt ridiculous, she put her face in her hands and started to cry. Joan stared at her in the darkness, not sure what to say, what to do. She found herself feeling sorry for her, ironically she reached over and placed a hand onto Vera's upper back. "It's okay, Vera." Her mouth suddenly dry, she felt herself getting warm, the younger woman's display of affection was surprisingly endearing. Vera more often than not annoyed her, made her hungry for an argument. But at the moment she felt a different hunger. She needed her one last time.

Vera stood up from the bed.  
"I'm going to leave, I can't do this...I've tried, I've tried and tried, I can't do it anymore."  
"Vera, I..."  
"No! that's enough, i'm tired of games Joan, I've came to do what I said I would, I've warned you."  
She turned to leave and Joan jumped up and grabbed Vera's arm, she pulled her into her a little too hard, a little too quickly and they both stumbled, Joan's legs coming into contact with the bed frame, she put her hands down to steady herself and ended back in a sitting position. Not wasting any time she grabbed hold of her former deputy and pulled her onto her lap, anticipation and confusion in the air. Joan grabbed hold of Vera's bun, and pulled her head back, her face upwards as she licked from her collar bone straight up to her jaw. Vera gasped.  
"Joan...what, wait."  
"Vera, you want to save me yes? this is how I am to be saved."  
Vera closed her eyes, not able to argue, as Joan continued to assault her neck with kisses, her tongue greedy against her skin, her full lips soft against her jaw, her grip tight on her hair. It was painfully delicious. This woman was intoxicating. Joan took Vera's hair down from her bun, letting her loose waves frame her face. She was beautiful. 

"Joan..."  
"Stand up Vera, now."  
Vera did as she was told, Joan made quick work of Vera's uniform, discarding her jacket and utility belt on the floor, her crisp white shirt still intact. She took a minute to gaze over the smaller woman, she was aware they wouldn't have much time until someone realised she wasn't alone in her cell, but she was so desperate to see her stood before her. Slowly, she started to unbutton Vera's shirt, each button making her more eager to devour her. Vera had started to breathe a little heavier, her body betraying her, her nipples painfully erect against her bra. Joan saw them immediately and a low growl slipped out from between her lips. Unable to collect herself, Joan ripped off the shirt, throwing it across the cell, her hands pulling down the cups of Vera's bra, exposing her. Delectable nipples were quickly in her hands, index finger and thumb manipulating them, rubbing them, Vera started to moan.

Joan kissed Vera deeply, her tongue with hers, her former deputy arching her body against her, desperate for more contact.  
"Please, Joan..." Vera pulled away from the kiss, a pained expression on her face.  
"What Vera?" Joan still toying with her nipples, she could feel wetness forming between her legs, she was aching.  
"Touch me."  
Joan kissed Vera again, this time turning her around facing her away from her, Vera's body tight against her. Vera could feel how warm Joan was.  
"Please....I...I need you." Vera begged Joan, she needed her touch, needed to feel Joan connect with her before she never had the opportunity again.  
Joan took off Vera's bra, continued squeezing and caressing her left breast as she kissed her neck, her right hand reaching down to Vera's skirt, hand slipping between her legs, hitching the material up higher on her thighs. Vera moaned, pushing her ass into Joan's crotch. 

Desperate for friction, Vera boldly took Joan's right hand and placed it between her legs, her wetness clearly evident on her underwear. Joan felt her own cunt throb upon feeling Vera's arousal, oh how she wondered if the little mouse could make her beg like she was about to do. Vera caught a glimpse of them in the mirror, Joan looked older tonight.

Joan placed her left arm around Vera's waist tightly, her right hand still between her legs, her fingers slowly making their way under Vera's underwear. Vera gasped and started to breathe quicker, Joan's middle and index finger stroking up and down into her wetness, touching against her entrance with each pass up and down. Vera opened her legs wider, desperately inviting Joan Inside.  
"Vera, I'm going to fuck you, don't move. If you move, i'll stop."  
Vera felt herself grow more wet, she couldn't even concentrate on what Joan just said, all she could feel was her fingers tracing around her clit, sending her mind into over drive.  
"Vera, did you hear what I said?"  
Vera moaned, her hips pushing against Joan's hand.  
"Vera! pay attention!"  
"Yes, yes...yes I heard you, please, don't stop."  
Joan tightened her hold on the younger woman and slowly, slid her two fingers inside. Vera took a sharp inhale as Joan growled into her ear.  
She was so wet on her fingers, so needy, she needed this, she had wanted this.  
Joan quickened the pace with which she moved her fingers... curling her fingers upwards, she could feel Vera tightening already, starting to squeeze on her with each movement. She was so desperate, so eager to please.  
"Joan... please...more, don't stop."  
Joan bit her own lip, she was aching between her legs, soaking through her own underwear, she slid a third finger into Vera, desperate for this to happen to her if Vera was willing. Pinning her former deputy onto her hand, her palm becoming slick with Ms Bennett's arousal. Vera started to become incoherent, but as instructed she didn't move.

Good little mouse. Hopefully she can be as quiet as one.

Joan used her thumb to rub against Vera's clit with each thrust inside her, Vera could barely stand upright, her legs becoming weak, Joan repeated her ministrations until she felt her chest rising and falling heavily, she knew she was close. She removed her hand from around her, no longer holding her tight against her. Vera felt like she might drop to the floor. Instead Joan now put her hand over Vera's mouth, her own mouth close to her ear. "Don't make a sound, the inmates will hear you." With that, she pressed her fingers against Vera's G spot until Vera was gasping for air, muffled cries into Joan's left palm, her legs gave out, Joan removed her hand from inside her. She was a pile of sweaty mess on the floor. 

"Just curious, how can you possibly save me, Vera...when you cannot even save yourself. You are defective. I believe thaT we are done here?"

...

Sleepless nights were becoming quite the routine.  
Joan wasn't usually one for tossing and turning, her subconscious usually in check.  
Hot & then cold, was she sick? was she losing her mind? Maybe she was defective.  
Joan woke up with a sharp intake of breath, startled.  
This prison would be her undoing and she knew it. No one to save her.  
Another nightmare.  
She rolled over and closed her eyes.  
She wondered if Vera knew how desperate she was to say thank you.


End file.
